Goodbye May Seem Forever
by marehami
Summary: What if the Stan and Ford didn't react in time, and Bill had done the unthinkable
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfiction Family, so our beloved Gravity Falls has come to an end. I am unbelievably heartbroken to see this show end, but it went out on the highest note possible. It was beautiful in every way, and I could not be prouder to have been a part of the amazing journey that is this show. I want desperately to keep this fandom alive for many years to come, so I am more committed than ever to write. I am far from the best writer out there, but it is where I feel most at home in this community. I want to write many different types of stories to keep these characters and the memories of this show alive. I want to start back with a really somber fanfiction. Like most of you I have been curious about the idea of Bill actually killing one of the twins in the finale. I didn't think it would really happen on the show, but I will admit it Bill was so intimidating in that finale that for a moment I did get so nervous. This fanfic will probably only be a few chapters. The first chapter will probably be fairly short as well. I want to see how people react. It will be a hard one to read, and a harder one for me to write. It leaves very little happiness. Life sometimes doesn't have happy endings as tragic as it is. The feedback I get for you guys means so much to me, and I would really appreciate any you have to offer. I am really hoping to become more involved on this site considering that Alex has left the adventure in our hands. I hope to make him proud, so without further delay please enjoy my fanfiction "Goodbye May Seem Forever"

'Eenie" Bill began with a pine tree symbol forming in his eye as he held both children clutched tight in his hand. "meenie" he said as a shooting star formed where the pine tree was moments before. The children stayed in place with a look of fear upon their faces, but they dared not cry out, almost willing to accept their fate. "miney" the pine tree flashed again. A horrible thought rushed Dipper's brain. He knew the symbol that was next, but Bill wouldn't…he couldn't. "YOU" A shooting star flashed, and before anyone had any time to react he snapped his fingers and Mabel slumped over.

"NO!" Three voices shouted in unison. Ford and Stan struggled harder than ever to escape their prison. "Bill….no….no….I'll make the deal…..I'll do anything you want…..just bring the child…." Stan (doing his best Ford impression, but voice cracking wildly). Before Stan could continue, however the ground began to shake. Bill dropped both children to the ground. Dipper immediately cradled his sister in his arms, trying desperately to awaken her. Stan and Ford's prison shattered everywhere, as did the pyramid and the banners that held their friends.

"What's…..what's happening?" Bill said sounding truly intimidated for the first time in his life. His body began doing all sorts of wild things, shaping into different incoherent figures and images. "AXOLOTL!" He shouted desperation in every syllable. Then a great flash of light greater than the town had ever seen flashed as Bill's hold on the town was lifted, and his "reality" was destroyed completely. The townsfolks were returned to their normal form, and the town looked just as it had before the nightmare had begun.

Out in a field of lush green grass and tress teeming with life and beauty lay the lifeless form of a twelve year old girl. Still just a child on the cusp of a life full of adventure, discovery, happiness, and love to give and receive. A life whose full potential would never be reached. Goals that would never be filled. A life that meant so much too so many….gone….taken away in her prime. A life that was certain to be filled with pain now avoided, but at the same time a life that would carry so many joys that would never be found.

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed in pure desperation and heartbreak. "C'mon sis you have to wake up! It's over….the nightmare is over! Mabel….Mabel please don't leave me….please Mabel….I need you….you always said you needed me, but Mabel I need you….I need you". Dipper continued to sob, while clutching his chest (a habit he had his whole life for when he was in deep panic). He suddenly felt a six-fingered hand on his shoulder. "Dipper….I'm so sorry…..I'm so sorry" Ford's voice attempted to comfort him. Usually Dipper would be hanging on to every word Ford said as if it was the voice of God, but he couldn't even hear him. He almost felt dead. He _wished_ he was dead, at least if he was it wouldn't hurt him to breathe.

Stan came running up, completely ignoring his brother as he pushed him aside to sit on his knees beside Dipper and Mabel. 'C'mon pumpkin….open those eyes for me…for your Grunkle Stan…please pumpkin….please", he said laying a hand on her pale cheek. Dipper looked up from his sister finally, his eyes full of tears suddenly filling with hatred and anger. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He directed his anger at both his Grunkles for the first time, "IF….IF YOU TWO HADN'T ACTED LIKE SUCH BABIES MY SISTER WOULD STILL BE HERE!" He wailed as he flung his body back over Mabel.

"Dipper my boy….I know your angry, but look on the Brightside. I don't quite understand how, but somehow when Bill took Mabel….her imagination….her life….it was a key somehow…..Bill is gone….the town is sa" Ford started, but he was cut off. "I don't care about the town! I want my sister back!" Dipper screamed. Ford looked truly hurt and taken aback as Stan and Dipper continued to cry. Looking at the three of them gave Ford a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seeing how much those three loved each other, especially Dipper. He thought about what Stan was willing to do for them, but never got the chance. Stan was going to have his memory wiped for his family, Dipper wanted to be dead, and Mabel was dead. Ford understood a lot of things, but he didn't quite understand how people could love each other so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill may have been defeated, but time still felt as though it was standing still. It didn't take long for news to spread through Gravity Falls of Mabel's sacrifice, and in place of a 13th birthday party there would be a funeral. To say that Stan and Dipper were devastated would be the understatement of the century. When the undertakers came to take the body Stan wouldn't even let them touch her, cradling the weight of her body in his arms refusing to let her go. All the while Dipper let out the most painful sobs you could imagine, they almost sounded un-human. Ford, meanwhile disappeared into his basement to investigate Bill's demise and how it was connected to Mabel. Dipper didn't know what to make of it, here was a man that Dipper had practically worshiped, and yet he didn't seem to care that his sister was dead. It made him feel like he was seeing Ford with real eyes for the first time.

Stan then had to the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, and call Mabel's parents and tell them that their daughter wouldn't be coming home. They were furious and heartbroken, and after giving Stan an earful of choice words and sobs said they would board a plane to Oregon and be there in a matter of hours. After he hung up the phone Stan slumped deep into his arm chair, and picked up that picture of he and Mabel on that fishing trip. Mabel was on his shoulders covering his eyes as he tied a hook-knot. Tears flooded Stan's eyes, why did it have to be her? He loved both of the twins equally, but Mabel was special to him. She had this blind faith and optimism in everyone she would met, including him. She was the first person in his life to offer him unconditional love, she trusted him when no one else would, and now thanks in part to Stan she was gone.

Stan thought back to those times that seemed pointless at the time, but were now he had to go on. He thought about those nights Mabel would call out as she headed up to bed "Goodnight Grunkle Stan….Love you!" she would say without thinking twice. Stan thought back, had he ever told her he loved her back? Most nights he would simply ignore it, and sometimes he would say something snarky in return. Now more than anything he wished he had told her he loved her back, because he did love her, and now he would never have the chance.

That got him thinking harder than ever. He may have failed Mabel, but because of her he had other people in his life that he didn't have to fail. He stood up and climbed the stairs to the attic, each step weighing heavier on his soul. He gently cracked the door open to find Dipper curled up on Mabel's bed holding her stuffed tiger, while Waddles looked confused as to where his beloved owner was. "Hey champ….I know you don't feel like talking to me right now, but I want you to know that….I'm sorry…I wish there was something I could say to make this better, but I can't….." Grunkle Stan said fighting the tears as they began to flow from his face. Dipper looked startled, never in his life seen him great uncle cry, he doubted his uncle had ever cried in his life. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to forgive him, but he couldn't help but think of what his sister would want. Mabel was always the quickest to offer forgiveness, and she loved Grunkle Stan dearly…He took a deep breath, "Stan….I want you to know I will never get over the loss of my sister….she was everything to me….my better half, but I want to live my life the way she would want. I have to live for both of us now you know? So I'm not over it….doubt I ever will be, but I do forgive you. Not because I think you deserve it, but because she would forgive you,"

Stan didn't know how to react, here Dipper was, a 12 year old boy who had been through heck the past few days, and who had just lost his sister, and yet he was willing to offer forgiveness. Stan hoped one day he could be half the man this kid was. The two embraced in what started as an awkward hug, but quickly turned into them both releasing tears into each other. "I love you a whole lot kid…Dipper…." Stan said finally. "I love you too Stan, but you know I think there is someone else who needs to know that. Not because you want to, but because Mabel would want you to," Dipper said. Stan sighed deeply, he knew Dipper was right, but that didn't mean Stan had to like it. He headed down to the basement, and lightly taped on the door. "Ford, we gotta talk."

"Not now Stanley, I'm in the middle of research," Ford's clearly distracted voice called out. "No Ford, a 12 year old child, and your great niece is dead, so unless you are researching how to bring the dead back to life you are going to talk to me whether you like it or not," Stan said his voice growing with a deep anger. "Stanley…an all-powerful triangle demon was destroyed, because of that 12 year old, and I am trying to make sense of it all….anyways you and I watched Star Trek as children remember "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one" I'm certain Mabel understood that," Ford said without any recognizable emotion. That is when Stanley Pines snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SOULESS, HEARTLESS, JERK? IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT ONE 12 YEAR OLD GIRL THAT YOU MADE IT OUT OF THAT STUPID DEMENTION! THAT 12 YEAR OLD GIRL TRUSTED ME MORE AFTER 2 MONTHS THAN YOU EVER HAVE TRUSTED ME! AND NOW SHE IS DEAD! SHE IS GONE! SHE DOESN'T GET TO GROW UP! SHE WON'T EVER OPEN THAT CAT SANCTUARY AND ART STUDIO…OR GET MARRIED….OR HAVE BABIES, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Stan screamed as tears flowed from his eyes, tears for Mabel, tears for himself, and tears for a lost relationship with his brother that Ford clearly didn't want to repair. Stan barged out of the room leaving Ford alone and more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed by in a haze for everyone. When Mr. and Mrs. Pines landed in Oregon they nearly killed Stan (finding out the whole Stanley/Stanford story was 100 percent true was shocking, but at that point it hardly mattered). After they calmed down enough to not strangle Stan every time they were near him they began the horrible process of preparing to bury their little girl.

It was eventually decided that she would be buried in the town that she loved so much, and the one that she had given everything to save. Piedmont was where she and Dipper were born and raised, but a few hours of talking to their surviving child made them realize that Gravity Falls was her home. They arranged the burial that would take place the following day. The last day of summer, and the birthday she would never see. They spent the majority of that afternoon doing things no family should have to do for a 12 year old girl; picking out the sweater she would be buried in (her glow in the dark Mabel sweater), finding a coffin far too small to exist in a fair world, arranging flowers, and the speaking order for the service. Ford refused to help at all, only peaking his head out to say hello, and to prove that Mabel's letters were true and not just her imagination. Just the same Stan didn't want to see him, as far as Stan was concerned Mabel was his great niece and Ford just so happened to be related to her, just like Stan just so happened to be related to Ford.

That night the four of them sat down and pretended to eat, even though no one had any desire to eat. No one really talked, and the only sound was the sound of the occasional sniffle. Suddenly Dipper rose up from his chair, "Mom…..dad….there's something I need to tell you. I've talked it over with Grunkle Stan, and I've decided to stay in Gravity Falls," Dipper's parents looked like they were about to protest, but Stan signaled to let the boy finish. "Mabel and I made our home here, we loved it here It was here that I truly grew up, Mabel loved everything about this place and everyone in it. I won't be anyone's apprentice. I will be my own person. I will be the type of person that Mabel would want me to become. I don't know what the future will hold….and without Mabel I really don't know, but I do know that this is where we thrived, and it is here that I will continue on. I just can't go back without Mabel, she loved this town so much, and I want to be surrounded by what she loved as I heal," Dipper finished not quite sure if he convinced anyone.

Dipper's parents excused him, so they could talk it over with Stan. Dipper went up to the room where he and Mabel had spent so many nights talking until one of them fell asleep. It felt so empty without her. Her stuff was exactly how she left it, right down to the open scrapbook on the floor. Someday Dipper would be strong enough to look through it, however right now the pain was still too real. He thought if she came back she wouldn't want anyone going through her stuff.

A little while later Stan cracked open the door, "Well kid, looks like you're the newest permanent resident of Gravity Falls," Stan said trying to smile and be happy, but he was so worn from the past few days. Dipper thought he looked like he had aged 10 years in 2 days, the sparkly in his eyes gone. Dipper nodded, while trying to hide his own tears. "You need to rest up champ, tomorrow will be a long day…." Stan said his voice trailing off. Dipper nodded as he folded back his covers. "I love you…kid," Stan said walking out before Dipper could respond, he didn't want Dipper to see him continue to cry. "Love you too Stan," Dipper whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The following morning was supposed to be a day of massive celebration. A day where people would stuff themselves with cake and other junk food. Where laughter and smiles would abound, as they spoke of times gone by and celebrated the continuation of life. Instead it was exactly the opposite. The whole town was dressed in all black as a steady drizzle came down over the town, any signs of joy, life, or smiles were drained away. It was just one of those days that was destined from the start to the end.

Soos came by and escorted the family to the burial site in his pickup truck. Everyone was silent and somber the whole ride. Ford finally decided to come out of hiding, much to Stan's honest surprise. He was wearing a suit and tie, while Stan and Dipper were in traditional black tuxes. Robbie's parents had donated the most beautiful plot of land in the gravesite behind the funeral home, and as they arrived they were shocked to discover every last resident of Gravity Falls had turned out to pay their respects. The crowds quickly and quietly moved aside as the family entered the parlor to have a few moments with the body before the service began. Mabel's parents both leaned down to kiss her face, and then it was Dipper's turn.

Dipper had faced many challenges and hardships this summer, but nothing was more difficult than looking down at his sister for the last time. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping….but she would never wake up. Dipper leaned over and began to sob, one of the tears landed gently on Mabel's nose. He quickly wiped it away, and buried his head into his hat. It was just too much for him to take. He wanted to be an adult about this, after all he was now 13 years old. A teenager, and practically a man. He had to act like it.

Stan went next, and took the longest. For what felt like forever he just stared at her with no emotion. He eventually gently grabbed her hand, and held it to her heart. The look on his face said that he would give anything to feel a beat, but he didn't. It was no longer a nightmare, it was reality. She was gone, and was not coming back. In a matter of hours she would be lowered 6 feet underground, nothing more than a piece of the earth. It was too much for Stan to bear and he fell on his knees crying out to the heavens for mercy. Mercy for Mabel, mercy for Dipper, mercy for himself. It was too much for him, he had spent the better part of his life fighting for this family, and now he had lost one of his favorite members of it.

Finally Ford went up, he looked down at Mabel, than he looked over at Dipper, her parents, and finally his sobbing brother. He knew then exactly what he had to do. He excused himself as the family filed into the sanctuary, as he left Dipper shot him a quick glance, but looked away before Ford could notice. Ford then made a very slow, long, trek through the woods. He thought about how much Mabel liked being in these woods, and how she would always invite him on nature walks. He would always refused, but he did take notice. After walking for a while he came to an old stone statue surrounded by leaves and vines. He took a deep breath and extended his 6 fingers out for a hand-shake.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is a quick update, and explanation for the following chapter. The majority of this chapter will be Mabel's funeral (I know….I hate myself for writing it). I needed to show the actual funeral, and give myself more time to plot out the rest of the story (the return of Bill), so just use your imaginations and imagine this is all taking place while Ford is walking, (I imagine Ford to be a slow walker when he knows what he is getting himself into). I hope it will tie together at the end of the chapter, but I felt like you guys needed to be made aware. Also two other things; number 1 uploading is going to be less frequent these next few weeks (I have midterms and after that I am going on a service trip to St. Louis and won't have access to a computer so please be patient, and keep those wonderful reviews coming). Second I am fully aware that I stink at writing for Mr. and Mrs. Pines, but to be fair we never saw them interact with the kids, so I have nothing to go on! Anyway please enjoy chapter 4!

No one really noticed when Ford disappeared, they were too focused on their heartbreak. The service was beautiful, but so difficult. It opened with a short prayer by the local pastor, and a small sermon on the shortness of life, and the beauty on the other side. Both Dipper and Stan were visibly not having it. The sermon almost made it seem like they should be happy for Mabel, and they were selfish for not being happy.

Stan looked over at one point, and saw that Dipper was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Clutching his chest and breathing heavily. Seeing this made Stan think back to the day that the twins were born. In the irony of all ironies he was the one who held the infant Mabel, while the doctors struggled to save Dipper. Every time Dipper clutched his chest Stan remembered his blue face after his birth. That was what caused Stan to speak out against his better judgement. No pastor was going to dare cause his surviving nephew to make himself sick.

"All right you quack we get the point! You said your stinking prayer now collect your paycheck and get out of here! Quit acting like you knew the girl….like I did," Stan said tears beginning to form in his eyes before he could stop himself. The audience turned and looked at Stanley Pines, it wasn't unlike him to speak out at public events, but no one expected that. Stan stood looking somewhat embarrassed for allowing an emotional outburst like that. He was known as the tough guy to this town, not an emotional wuss. The pastor backed away from the podium, and Mabel's father motioned for him go up and speak.

Stan walked slowly to the podium, trying desperately to hide those tears. What had gotten into him? He had cried in front of his family plenty over the past few days, but in public? His dad would be even more ashamed, Pines men didn't show emotion…they never had before, but then again they never had a real reason to. Stan cleared his throat, and pulled the microphone to his face. "Hiya folks…it's me the town's very own…Mr, Mystery," His voice cracked. He thought back to the time Mabel had single handedly revived his wax sculptor business, sure it didn't turn out so well in the end, but that wasn't the point. "Ummm, so I'm the kid….Mabel's Great Uncle, I mean I was her Great Uncle….guess I still am…but," Stan was losing control quickly, and he knew it. "Mabel….well she could be a real pain….always talking about something…never coming up for air it seemed…always telling jokes….making me laugh," Stan said his voice shaking wildly. He didn't know what to do. he was about to lose whatever respect he had left to his name, and all because of the girl that he never wanted coming into his life, and who he never wanted to leave. "Mabel was a lot like me when I was younger…only smarter….and nicer….and more….emotional, the kid wore her emotions on her sleeves. She was never afraid to show them to anyone…me…..Dipper….her crush of the week," The crowd let out a small laugh. "Anyway…she and I may have been similar, but she was better than me in every way, and she made me a better person everyday….and…..I wish I was as comfortable showing my emotions as her….I wish I could've told her….how much we all loved and needed…need her,"

Stan finished walking off to avoid further embarrassment. He was surprised when Dipper actually gave him a small smile. He managed to smile back at him. The service was just about to wrap up, when suddenly the wind began rustling and dark clouds began forming in a way that Dipper and Stan had only seen once before. The two of them looked at each other, and made a mad dash to the woods. They ran as quick as their legs could carry them, and reached the statue just in time to see Ford's eyes roll back in his head. "FORD!" Stan cried, "What do we do kid? What do we do?" Dipper grabbed Grunkle Stan's hand and together with his own pressed it into Ford's head, and together they entered the white brightness of the mindscape.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, well after some thinking I have decided this will be the final chapter of Goodbye May Seem Forever. I have thought long and hard about how to actually end it, and I think I have come to the conclusion it needs. Some of you will like the ending, some of you may not. I want feedback from both sides. I'm glad I got the chance to write this fanfiction. It has given me a connection to that wonderful little town in Oregon that now holds permanent residence in the heart of those who have experienced it. Thank you guys for the support. It is more than I deserve, and I am honored to be part of this fandom. I love you all!

"Ford! Ford!" Stan called out into the endless white mindscape that he and Dipper were now stuck in. The two of them walked for what felt like forever among the nothing. "It's awfully empty in here for it to be my brother's mind," Stan thought out loud, "I hope we aren't too late…" Dipper said voice full of concern. They continued walking and calling until they heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Well, Well, Well, this certainly didn't take long….I have to admit I thought it would take you guys at least a little while before you caved in...you gotta remember I'm used to waiting billions of years for what I want, and it only took you wimps about 3 days to come crawling back to your old buddy Bill," the demonic triangle said with the calm yet terrifying voice. "What have you done with my brother!" Stan growled through gritted teeth, while blocking Dipper from Bill's direct sight.

"Why don't we play a little game to try to find him? Who knows you may even find the girl too! You better find him soon, we were just about to start a little negotiation discussion, so you two may want to get a move on. I'm not losing a second time!" Bill said and with a wave of his arms he vanished and in his place a million doors of every size and color, in some kind of disturbed maze. It stretched miles up and down and left and right. Stan and Dipper's faces sunk, what did Bill have up his sleeves? What was he planning to do with Ford? Was Mabel here? Was her earthly body some type of hoax by Bill? Could it be possible that the four of them could leave as a full family?

"Well, kid if we want to cover the most ground possible you and I better split up, promise me you'll be careful?" Stan said with a voice full of concern. Dipper just nodded his face stating that he meant business. He didn't care what it took, he was leaving with his sister, no matter what it took. The two of them parted ways and began carefully examining the various doors, trying to decide which door to try first. They knew time was not something they had a lot of, as Stan and Dipper grabbed a door to pull it open they noticed that all the other doors around them began to crumble, and a bright light shown the way to Lord only knew what. Dipper and Stan gave each other looks of support, before they parted ways towards their own light.

Dipper's door was full of memories, much like the mindscape Dipper had faced with Mabel and Soos during their first encounter with Bill. The major difference was every last memory was of he and Mabel together. Throughout their lives they had never really been separated, so it made sense. Fresh tears streamed Dipper's eyes as he walked through 12 years of laughter, hugs, tears, and every part of life he had shared with Mabel. "Sis…Mabel are you in here? Mabel? I know you're out here, I am not leaving without you Mabel! I will not live my life without you!" Dipper shouted, but the halls only echoed.

"What's the matter pine tree? Not good enough on your own? Can't handle your own life? Not good enough?" Bill's mocking voice filled the hallowed halls. Dipper walked quicker and quicker determined to find the sister he knew in his heart was here. She had to be here, and he was going to find her. "Mabel…Mabel, I know you were afraid of the future, but you can't be as scared as I am to face it without you….you can't be," Dipper said, almost totally drained of his strength.

Meanwhile, behind Stan's door were memories of his brother and himself. Unlike Dipper's memories, however, which were 99 percent happy memories, or at least memories that ended happily, Stan and Ford's memories were a much more mixed bag. The memories included hurtful words that couldn't be taken back, betrayal and sins unforgiven. Looking through them Stan would give anything to swallow his pride and embrace the brother he had longed for 30 years. Those years alone had hardened his heart, though. His pride was all he had to go on in life, well his pride was _almost_ all he had to go on. At some point down his row of memories came a life-changing part of his life. The day the twins were born.

He remembered the day like it was yesterday, believe it or not even back then he felt a special bond with his great niece. He was the one who held and comforted her, while her parents took care of Dipper, who needed extra attention after the cord incident. Stan had stayed up with Mabel all night, she didn't cry nearly as much as most infants, but at the same time she did refuse to sleep. She was so curious even at just a few hours old, grabbing for anything she could get her tiny fingers on including Stan's new glasses, and his unusually large ears. Finally she grabbed for one of his fingers, and just like that she both literally and figuratively had Stan wrapped around her finger. He rocked her gently, promising her everything would be alright, and to always take care of her brother. He then began to sing to her, most of the music he listened to wasn't considered appropriate for children, much less newborns, but he did know one song.

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save those questions for another day," What can he say? He was a sap for Billy Joel, it was the inner east coaster in him. Stan looked at the visual memory for a long time, tears streaming down his face. How did his life end up here? What good was his life? What good would his life become? The only source of unconditional love in his life was gone, and he just had to get her back. He kept walking until he too reached the end of his trail of memories. He found another door waiting for him, but nothing could prepare him for what was behind it.

As he barged through the door, he was reunited with Dipper, but also a terrifying sight of his brother chained up by the neck by Bill. "Ford!" Stan called out horrified, "Stanley!" Ford shouted when Bill tightened the grip on his chains, Ford let out a painful noise, "How did you fellas like my stroll down memory lane?" Bill asked.

"Let go of my brother you monster!" Stan yelled, "Not sure you want me to do that Stanley, see this here?" He said holding a bright, yellow, prism. "This here is the soul of your precious niece, and unless my demands are met she is going to be taking a permanent fall," Bill said diabolically. Dipper looked up at the prism, "What do we have to do, I'll do anything you want just bring my sister back," Dipper pleaded.

"There's the problem Pine Tree, thanks to your uncle's thick head over here, I can't get inside of his mind, and I don't trust him enough to tell me anything without seeing it with my own eye," Bill said. Ford was looking weaker and weaker, it physically hurt Stan to look at him. "Now Fordy, any last words before I destroy you slowly?" Bill menaced.

"Not my brother you demon!" Stan said, and without thinking tackled Bill to the ground not noticing the prism slowly falling to the ground, as it cracked wide open a light greater than anything ever seen, suddenly a beautiful form in a stunning white gown rose from the prism. "Mabel?" Dipper whispered stunned. Mabel simply nodded her head and smiled. With a clap of her hands just like in Mabel land she unleashed her uncle's chains, and released him, and without a word glazed at Bill, and with her light and not any might banished him forever more, before he could make a word of protest.

"Mabel!" That was all Dipper could say as he embraced his sister tighter than he ever had, "Oh Mabel, you saved us, you/re safe….we can go home…we can go home," Mabel returned the embrace, but offered a sad smile. "Dipper, I can't go back, I'm gone, I mean I'm here, but this is a whole different plane of reality, by cracking the prism my soul can now truly rest," she said plainly. "What? Don't you want to go back? You've got to go back, I can't do it without you Mabel," Mabel hugged him again and in only his ear whispered "of course you can bro bro, you're braver than you think, smarter than you feel, and better than you know, you always have been and you always will be, even without me, Dipper we've had to trust each other all summer, I need you to trust me on this. It will be ok, and I will always be with you, and you will always be my twin." She whispered as she hugged him tighter yet again. Dipper had tears streaming down and she said this, but managed to nod and smile at her.

Mabel then walked up to her great uncles, Ford knelt down first, and because he didn't have words simply hugged his niece. "You know great uncle Ford, it's never too late to learn to trust, and forgive," She said nodding her head towards her Grunkle Stan. "Please take care of him for me, he's old, and he won't admit it, but he needs someone to love him," she whispered. Unable to find any words Ford just nodded through his tears.

Finally, Mabel walked over to her Grunkle Stan. Stan looked down at her, and then tighter than he had ever held anyone before, picked her up and completely held her tight in his arms. As he held her he quietly hummed lullaby to her, and whispered in her ear, so that she would know forever how much he loved her. It was all that needed to be said, as the first step to filling the hole in his heart with hope. It was then that everyone could truly let go of the past.

Moving on after that was hard, but doable. Dipper true to his word remained in Gravity Falls studying the oddities of the town on his own terms, even if he had wanted to be Ford's apprentice, it would be hard to steer him away from he and Stan's daily fishing trips. Everything didn't reconcile immediately, but the two men were more devoted than ever to trying to make up with each other, even if it meant fishing together every day. Nothing opens the lines of communication more than a good fishing spot after all. Things moved along at their own pace, and life did in fact go on, but most nights when Dipper would sit on the porch writing in his own journal if the wind blew just right he could still here the laughter of youth. Mabel may be physically gone, but in Dipper, Stan, and Ford's heart lived her memory, and there she would always be.


End file.
